Love Hurts
by Audrayy
Summary: Arwen loves Legolas with all her heart, but she knows it is her duty for her father and her people to be wed to Aragorn. But after things got out of hand one night, Arwen is now carrying Legolas's baby. No slash, for now MWAHAHA  .
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings**

**Note: Arwen loves Legolas with all her heart, but she knows it is her duty for her father and her people to be wed to Aragorn. But after things got out of hand one night, Arwen is now carrying Legolas's baby. No slash, for now MWAHAHA ^.^ **

Legolas looked bitterly at Aragorn. He glowed with pride as he rubbed Arwen's huge stomach. She smiled lovingly but there was something behind those eyes, a secret. After Legolas and Arwen's passionate night together Legolas knew the child was his. He could sense it. But Arwen made him swear he would not reveal anything to Aragorn, she could never break his heart.

He smiled dryly, that should be him glowing with pride, not Aragorn. He couldn't help hate for Aragorn rise, even though they had been friends for a very long time. Arwen was scared that when the baby finally arrived it would have Legolas's features then Aragorn would know the truth. With Arwen so close to giving birth, he knew that the truth will be revealed soon.

Xx

Aragorn looked at his wife, she was so beautiful and she seemed to glow. He would soon be rewarded with a beautiful child; it seemed his life couldn't get any better. Arwen was close to giving birth and everyday seemed to get more exciting.

Aragorn looked up to see Legolas on the balcony, watching them bitterly he wondered why? Shouldn't he be happy for him that his wife was expecting a child? Aragorn decided he would have a talk with Legolas just to make sure things were alright between them.

A few hours passed and Aragorn decided to seek out Legolas. To question him for his strange behaviour. A few minutes passed and he found Legolas sitting quietly in the gardens. Aragorn took a seat next to Legolas.

"What do you want Aragorn?" Legolas said dryly. "I'm in no mood to talk to you." "That is exactly why I'm here Legolas," Replied Aragorn "why have you been acting so coldly towards me; did I do something to offend you?" Aragorn sighed and waited for a response. "No Aragorn you did nothing. Now could you please leave me alone!" cried Legolas. Aragorn was shocked he's never seen the prince act this way towards him. "Legolas—" cried Aragorn but the prince of Mirkwood had already gotten up and walked away.

Aragorn was upset he lay on his couch thinking what he could of done to offend Legolas that much. They had always been close friends, Best friends even but obviously Legolas didn't want to share this friendship any longer. He heard a knock on the door and heard Arwen's soft voice requesting to come in. He accepted and she came to join him on the couch.

"Why are you so sad my king?" Arwen asked softly. "It's just…" replied Aragorn "it seems Legolas has been acting very cold towards me lately, and I really do not know what is wrong, and he is not making any move to talk about it. It pains me, because he is one of my closest friends and I cannot bear to lose him." "I'm sure he's just going through a stage, he will come round my king." Arwen replied and gave him a glorious smile. "I'm so blessed to have you us my wife Arwen," Whispered Aragorn "and this child will bring our love even closer, I could never be happier." Aragorn then moved in to cuddle Arwen she smiled thoughtfully but guilt was written all over her face.

Xx

Legolas lay in his bed feeling guiltier then ever. He should never have treated Aragorn that way, it was not his fault. He remembered the argument he and Arwen had. Every time he recalled a little piece of his heart died.

_Flashback:_

"_Legolas, I'm pregnant. I believe the child is yours!" Arwen cried_

"_Arwen, we can't deny this to Aragorn, he will surely know once the baby is born!" Legolas replied sternly. _

"_We have to lie, Legolas! I can't let down my people o-or my father, we will just say…" Arwen replied, tears running down her face "I will say to Aragorn… t-that they baby is blonde because it is newborn a-and its hair colour will surely cancel out." _

"_Arwen, what about the elven personality and features? He will surely notice those! You can't hide it from him forever." Legolas cried_

"_I will t-think of something, Legolas. You are no longer responsible for anything, I no longer love y-you, I love Aragorn!" Arwen stuttered _

"_Arwen, how dare you deny our love? We have a bond like no other. You don't know what you're saying!" yelled Legolas_

"_Legolas, I do know what I'm saying, we are over!" cried Arwen_

_Arwen stood there trembling, tears running down her soft pale face. She gave him one last glare and walked off. Legolas pride was too strong to allow him to cry. He felt empty inside like his heart had broken into a million little piece._

_Flashback over._

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. That argument happened almost 8 months ago. He let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

Xx

Aragorn paced behind the door as he heard Arwen scream, he knew that it would not be wise to go in there. But he had the need as a new father. He restrained himself and walked over to his office to do some paper work to try take his mind off the upcoming events.

It seemed like for hours but finally Elrond came to his door to tell him he had been blessed with a beautiful little girl, but his face looked weary. Aragorn jumped up to see his newborn but he was blocked by Elrond. "Pleas let me pass Elrond, I would love to see my new baby girl." cried Aragorn. "Well…. Um Aragorn I do not think it to be wise to go see her for—"Elrond was cut off when Aragorn suddenly pushed passed him.

He ran over to the healing room. He walked in to see Arwen holding a beautiful baby, he leaned closer but to the greatest shock he found the baby to have blond hair and blue eyes and it was full elf. Suddenly everything clicked in his mind; Legolas been angry at him, Arwen looking stressed all the time, the blonde haired baby. He realised with mute shock that Arwen had an affair with Legolas.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. In next chapter Arwen manages to convince him the child is his. I really want to include an appearance of Elladan and Elorhir ^.^**


	2. Convincing and lies

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything -.-**

**Note: Thanks for reviews, they really encouraged me to put the second chapter up sooner ^.^ If you have any ideas of what you would to see in this story PM me or write it in a review. **

Aragorn stood there stone cold. How could Arwen do this to him, he thought she truly loved him. She gave up everything for their love. He managed to let out a single sentence, "Arwen…how could you?"

Arwen lifted her head and looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about Aragorn?" "Arwen, it all makes sense, you had an affair with Legolas!" cried Aragorn.

Arwen face shone pure shock "I would never betray you like this!" Aragorn looked at her coldly then stormed off. Arwen looked down at the baby in her arms, she looked exactly like her father; the striking blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and the well-crafted face. How could she possibly convince Aragorn this child was his?

Xx

Aragorn was fuming, he'd been so stupid. How could he not of noticed it, the way Legolas looked at Arwen and the way she returned the look. He should have noticed the signs. Aragorn sighed sadly; he had no idea what he was going to do.

He lay in his bed for what seemed like ages when he heard a slight knock on the door. "Who is it?" Aragorn muttered sadly. "It's Elrond, may I come in?" Aragorn sighed "Fine." Elrond walked in cautiously and sat on the edge of his bed. "What do you want Elrond, I'm sure you've heard what Arwen has done to me." Aragorn whispered.

Elrond sighed "Aragorn, you must believe the child is yours, it may not have your features but most blondes cancel out. Trust me Aragorn, the child is yours. Arwen would never do that to you," Elrond replied "She loves you with all her heart, Do you not trust her?" Elrond waited silently until Aragorn finally responded

"Perhaps I was a bit too harsh; I never gave her a chance to explain. Yes… I do trust her." Elrond smiled "Then go to her." Aragorn returned the smile and rushed over to the healing room, leaving a guilty Elrond sitting on his bed.

Xx

Arwen smiled thankfully when Aragorn entered the room. "Aragorn, I'm so sorr-" Aragorn cut in. "Arwen, I'm the one who is sorry, I should of given you a chance to explain. Elrond had a talk with me, he made me see that the baby is actually mine and I should never have doubted you." Aragorn smiled "May I hold her?"

Arwen sighed happily and pointed to a crib in the corner of the room. Aragorn silently walked over and picked up his little girl. She looked up at him with curious eyes "Hello there," Aragorn whispered "I think we should come up with a name for yo-" Aragorn stopped, his little girl had wrapped her fist tiny around his finger.

Aragorn smiled thoughtfully and kissed the top of her head. "My little girl." He whispered. Arwen stared guiltily at them, a single tear running down her pale cheek.

Xx

Legolas sat in the gardens, he sighed sadly. Somehow Arwen had convinced Aragorn that the child was his. The only time he'd seen his child was when he had seen Aragorn standing at the window holding her. He was cradling her in his arms, and signing a lullaby. Legolas had stared at him coldly, that should have been him holding his little girl not Aragorn. Legolas loved Arwen and the new child with all his heart, how could things come to this?

**Note: Hope you enjoyed, going to put more action in the next chapter. I shall update very soon ^.^**


	3. Bonding and Suprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything -.- **

**Note: Special thanks to ****Melda the Elf****, she encouraged me to update sooner and her review made me smile. This will be set at 11 months later and Aragorn starts to notice some strange things ^.^ Oh, and they decided to call the baby ****Ithilwen (Ith-ill-wehn), Pretty name right? Anyways, Enjoy. **

Aragorn smiled and picked up his little girl, she looked up at him and giggled. Aragorn frowned she was extremely light compared to Faramir and Eowyn's child. He sighed and put little Ithilwen down, her platinum hair was not cancelling out as Arwen assured him, perhaps she had more Elven features then he expected.

Legolas had also made an apology to Aragorn and had gone back to the friend Aragorn always knew. The baby seemed to really like Legolas, and always wanted to be held by him. Legolas seemed to be really fond of Ithilwen too, but whenever Legolas was near Arwen was silent and huddled. Aragorn hated seeing his wife like that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a piercing cry. Aragorn had Ithilwen tonight and she was driving him mad. He once again picked her up and rocked her back and forward, but this was a failed attempt because she was still shrieking like a banshee.

"Uhh I see you can't calm her down." Legolas was standing at the doorway and smirking "May i?" He questioned holding out his arms. Aragorn feebly handed Legolas the baby. Instantly the baby stopped crying and grabbed on to his finger tightly.

Aragorn frowned he'd never been able to that. "How in the Valar's name did you do that!" Legolas gave him a quick glimpse and smiled, "I really couldn't tell you, Aragorn." Legolas replied. Aragorn sat down on his chair exhaustedly and snuck a peek over his shoulder at Legolas, he was singing an elfish song to Ithilwen and she loved it, she was slowly drifting off. Aragorn felt jealously rise within him, why couldn't he tend to his baby like Legolas?

Xx

Legolas noticed Aragorn's hunched position and felt triumphant smile curl upon his face. Aragorn may have Arwen's heart but he most definitely had Ithilwen's heart. He slowly cradled his child lovingly and sang a song which was sung to him when he was little, by his mother.

Legolas knew Arwen hated him been so close to the child, but it was the only thing which made him never want to give up. Legolas grinned evilly to himself; one day he will have Arwen and Ithilwen, he just had to be patient.

Xx

Arwen walked in Aragorn's office to find Legolas's standing there holding Ithilwen, Aragorn was nowhere in sight. Legolas was singing softly and stroking Ithilwen's cheek. Legolas looked up and made eye contact with her. Arwen quickly looked down "Where is Aragorn." She said simply, showing no emotion in her voice.

"He went to run some errands, he set me to look after Ithilwen," Retorted Legolas coldly "Arwen look at how much our child loves me, more then she'd ever love that filthy human." Arwen's face shone pure shock "How dare you call my husband filthy," Arwen snapped "I want you to have nothing to do with the child, Leave us alone!"

Legolas swiftly put the baby down and stormed over to her , he went so close their noses were almost touching. "Arwen the child is mine, you can never keep me away from her; I will stay out of your feral paring but the child, I cannot." Arwen felt a cold wet tear stream down her face.

Legolas's face instantly softened, "Arwen, I'm sorry!" "GET OUT!" Arwen screamed, "GET OUT OF OUR LIVES LEGOLAS!" Legolas nodded emotionlessly and treaded out of the room. Arwen broke down and held her knees shaking uncontrollably. How could her life of gotten to this?

Xx

Aragorn sighed and sat down next to Arwen cradling her in his arms, she was peacefully asleep. "I love you with all my heart." He whispered in her pointed ear. He slowly picked her up and placed her in bed, and sighed.

Perhaps his life isn't so perfect after all; His wife is always stressed and emotional and his child won't calm in his presence. Aragorn groaned and lay down next to Arwen; He wondered what would happen next?

Xx

Arwen listened intently to Aragorn's heavy breathing, assuring that he was asleep. She started crying uncontrollably in her pillow, it wasn't Legolas's fault she was so emotional. It was because she was pregnant.

**Note: Buh Buh Buhhhh. Arwen is pregnant again, but only like 1 month. How will everyone react? Hope I didn't go into a fast pregnancy ^.^ Just wanted to make the story more interesting. **


	4. Check up and Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Ithilwen ^.^**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews ^.^ I looooove getting reviews, they encourage me to write and update soon. So anyway, Arwen tells Aragorn about her pregnancy and there's a little surprise when they go to the healer. Aragorn tells Legolas about the pregnancy as well; let's just say he doesn't take it that well. **

Aragorn sighed into his embrace with Arwen, she felt very tense. He slowly pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "What is wrong my love?" Aragorn whispered, "You seem very tense, are you upset?" Arwen smiled grimly "Aragorn, sit down." She replied gently, "I really must tell you, I can no longer keep this from you."

Aragorn sat down slowly. "What is it Arwen." Aragorn asked worriedly. Arwen exhaled and sat down next to him placing her hands in his. "I'm pregnant again…" Aragorn's worried face turned into a wide smile "You mean… were going to have another baby?" "Yes, yes we are." Arwen replied returning the wide smile.

Aragorn jumped up and took his pregnant wife in a warm embrace. "How many months are you my darling?" "About 2 months, I haven't gone to see a healer though." Arwen replied. "Well, let us go see a healer now; we want to make sure the baby is healthy." Aragorn gripped his wife's hand warmly as they walked over to the healing room. Arwen couldn't help feeling happy about this pregnancy, she was absolutely positive the baby was Aragorn's which meant no more lies or guilt.

Xx

Elrond got up from his desk chair when he heard a knock on his door; he opened to find Arwen and Aragorn standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "Hello Aragorn, Arwen, What can I do for you?" Elrond asked frowning. Aragorn stepped forward "Arwen is pregnant again." Elrond grinned "That's fantastic news," Elrond said taking his daughter into a hug then Aragorn, "I suppose you want me to look her over?"

"That would be greatly appreciated." Aragorn replied. Elrond ushered them in "Go lie on the bed Arwen." Elrond pointed to a bed across the room, "I will be with you in a moment." Arwen sighed and walked over to the bed, Aragorn by her side.

A few minutes later Elrond came back and asked her a few questions. Next he examined her stomach. He smiled when he felt something "Uhh, yes I feel the child." Elrond frowned, "I feel a second heartbeat."

"What does that mean ada?" Arwen asked worriedly. "That means my child; you are going to have twins." Aragorn smile went even wider "That is fantastic, I always wanted a big family." "Are you sure ada?" Arwen asked. "Yes I am, you do have twin brothers Arwen. You must carry that gene then." Elrond replied smiling, "Anyway everything seems normal, come back to see me in about 2 weeks."

Aragorn beamed and hugged his wife tightly. "Honey I really must go spread the news to my council members." Arwen smiled "Ok, see you soon." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Elrond turned to face his daughter "I really hope this child is Aragorn's." Arwen sighed "Of course it is his ada; I would never do that again." "I hope so my child, I hope so." Elrond replied. Arwen gave him an angry glare and walked out.

Xx

Everyone was very pleased about Arwen's pregnancy; they all had cheered and congratulated him. Aragorn smiled and made his way over to Legolas's room to share the good news with his closest friend. Aragorn smiled, Legolas's was holding Ithilwen, he seemed so attached to her. He'd even dismissed the nannies so he could care for the infant, Aragorn didn't mind at all.

He considered Legolas an uncle to Ithilwen and you could tell she was very fond of him. Legolas smiled when he heard Aragorn come in. "Hello Aragorn, what would you like?" Legolas asked gently. "I wanted to tell you some fantastic news." Aragorn replied happily. Legolas put Ithilwen in her crib and sat down to face Aragorn.

"What is it my friend?" Legolas asked slowly. "Arwen is pregnant again." Aragorn replied, "With twins." Aragorn smiled waiting for a response. Legolas didn't smile, he sat their emotionlessly. "That is good news…" Legolas said quietly, trying as best he could to sound happy, "that's really good news." Aragorn noticed the sudden change in his emotions and decided it might be time to leave. "Well anyway Legolas…I really must be going." Aragorn Slowly picked up Ithilwen and walked out the door.

Aragorn went back his room and laid Ithilwen in her bed. Legolas didn't really seem that happy for him, he wondered why? Aragorn sighed and climbed into bed to join Arwen. He slept peacefully until he was shook awake by Faramir. Aragorn opened his eyes sleepily, "What is it Faramir." Aragorn murmured tiredly. "I got a report, orcs are attacking Gondor! There are only about 100 but there killing off small villages!"

Aragorn shot up "Prepare troupes for battle, we must stop them." Faramir nodded and ran off. Aragorn dressed quickly and ran to the door he stopped and stared back and Arwen; he walked over to her slowly and kissed her forehead. That was the last thing did before he ran out the door into battle.

**Note: Aragorn goes out to battle, of course Legolas goes with him but he is still pretty furious. I know all the orcs got killed in ROTK but let's just say some survived ^.^ Please review, I love reading them. Anyway I need some ideas for the twin's names that would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. The Jewel Encrusted Sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Ithilwen**

**Note:** **Thanks again to Melda the Elf, she suggested some very nice names for the twins ^.^ Though they won't be born in this chapter. 2 updates in 1 day, I'm on a roll ^_^ Anyway, Battle time! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Aragorn looked at the men before him, they wear all fearless and brave and ready to fight. All of them eager to fight for their king. Aragorn leapt onto his horse, "Move out men!" he yelled, "This may be a small battle, and nevertheless we are still fighting for Gondor!" Every solider cheered in approval of the kings words and followed him into victory.

They soon arrived facing the army of 100 orcs, they all were grunting and banging there spears on the hard ground. "Today men," Aragorn yelled "We fight for victory, for Gondor and for our people. Show your strength today, and prove to me and your country that you can fight and win!" Everyone cheered. "CHARGE!" Aragorn cried. His loyal men followed him as he galloped towards the horrible beasts.

Xx

Arwen woke up to find Aragorn not in sight; she slowly walked down the hallway. Everything was dead silent, finally she spotted a servant, "Excuse me?" Arwen asked the servant cautiously, the servant looked up, "Yes Queen Arwen?"

"Do you know were my husband is?" The servant looked at her curiously "Yes, there was a threat upon Gondor; all the men went to battle. I thought you would know this my Queen." Arwen sighed sadly "I knew nothing upon it. He didn't even say goodbye." Arwen let a single tear run down her cheek.

Xx

Aragorn watched as his men slayed the final orc. The battle had been very quick and they had lost hardly any men, Aragorn jumped off his horse and looked around. "MEN, WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" He yelled. The soldiers cheered, and waved their weapons in the air. Aragorn sighed and looked around for his horse, he grumbled when realised his horse had strayed into some nearby tree's. Swiftly he followed, but what he didn't know was that Legolas was following him.

"Roheryn, where are you?" Aragorn called, his horse was nowhere in sight. Aragorn groaned to himself, that horse was a gift from Arwen, He was very sad to see her go. He turned around slowly and made his way back to the battle field when he heard a twig crack behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around; he smiled when he saw Legolas there.

"Hello Legolas, what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked. "To claim what is mine," He replied sneering. Aragorn frowned "What are you talking about?-" Legolas smiled and took out his bow, aiming an arrow at Aragorn's heart. "You are so stupid Aragorn, all this time you had no idea about my affection for Arwen."

"You love Arwen…" Aragorn stammered. "You want to know something else too?" Legolas smirked "Ithilwen is my child, not yours!" Aragorn's face shone pure shock "How could you!" Legolas chuckled "Aragorn you are so stupid, I was actually was gullible enough to think you would figure it out. But you proved me wrong. You easily believed the lies she fed you, she always loved me." Aragorn's face shone pure fury "You lie Legolas!" "You wish I was lying don't you, at least you know these secrets before you die." Legolas tittered "Say goodbye Aragorn."

Legolas grinned at let the arrow go, it plunged deep into Aragorn's heart. He let out a muffled cry and fell to the ground. Legolas laughed, his patience had paid off he now had everything he ever wanted. He gave Aragorn's limp body a nudge with his foot. Satisfied, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's sword and walked back to the battle field with a fake sad look on his face.

All Aragorn's soldiers were waiting eagerly for their king. "Soldiers! The king has been killed by an orc, it took him off guard. I killed the savage beast but it was too late for Aragorn. I hold before me the sword of the fallen king!" Legolas cried. All the soldiers cried out in dismay some even sobbed. Faramir stepped forward sadly "Let us fetch the king's body."

Legolas stepped in front of him. "I'm so sorry Faramir, but the body is so mangled, it's a very horrible sight I would suggest we let him rest in peace in his land." Faramir sighed and nodded in agreement. "Let us ride back men! And tell the people of this dreadful news."

Xx

Arwen sat down in the throne room, eagerly awaiting her husband's return. Slowly the doors opened, Legolas walked in Holding a sword wrapped in silk. He walked swiftly up the altar and kneeled at Arwen's feet, holding the sword up to her.

"I am sorry my Queen." Legolas whispered trying as hard as he could not to sound happy. Arwen slowly took the sword and stroked the jewel encrusted handle, she didn't make a sound but her face was wet with tears. Legolas still with his head bowed grinned evilly, His plan had worked perfectly.

**Note: Really loving evil Legolas, in next chapter things with Arwen and Legolas get a little bit…Frisky ^.^ Pleaseee review. **


	6. The Naughty Orcs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my awesome little elfling: Ithilwen ^.^ **

**Note:** **Sorrrrry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I have been thinking of ideas and writing other stories. Oh, I don't know if I really need a beta, but if someone is willing to do it would be greatly appreciated. ** **Anyways, this is set 4 months after Aragorn's death. By now Arwen is about 7-8 months pregnant and of course, extremely moody. Oh, Legolas is still evil and he has a go at Arwen in this chap, will she want him or not? And Faramir has taken over the throne. **

"Naneth, where is ada?" Arwen sighed; Ithilwen had constantly been asking that question, she had only started talking a few months ago and each day her vocabulary increased. "He's gone away." Ithilwen crinkled up her small face, "Where?"

"Ithilwen." Arwen replied sternly, "Stop asking questions like that, anyway it's time for bed." Ithilwen face turned red and she crossed her arms stubbornly, "Just a little longer Naneth, pleaseeee!" "Ithilwen, please don't be difficult tonight."

"That's right Ithilwen, don't be stubborn." "UNCLE LEGOLAS!" Ithilwen screamed as she ran to the blonde elf standing at the door. He picked her up lightly and spun her though the air. Legolas smiled and stopped the spinning, "So little one, are you not listening to your naneth?" Ithilwen's eyes went wide and she shook her head, "No uncle." Legolas chuckled, "I think you have Ithilwen, your Naneth is very pregnant she should get some sleep," he tapped Ithilwen on the nose gently, "and you little one, should get some rest." Ithilwen nodded and leaned to whisper into Legolas's ear, "Uncle Legolas, can you please put me to bed? Naneth is been very nasty."

Legolas smirked, "Ok little one, run of to bed and I'll be there in a minute." He set the little blonde elf down and she ran off to her bedroom. Arwen stared up and Legolas angrily, "What are you doing here Legolas!" she hissed "I told you, nothing can happen between us!" Legolas smiled unaffected by her words, "Arwen you're an elf, its basic elf knowledge that we can only love once," He picked up a lock of her curly brown hair and brushed it behind her ear, "Arwen, I know for a fact you love me, like I love you. So why do you keep fighting it, Aragorn is dead!"

Arwen had to admit Legolas had a pretty good argument; she cared for Aragorn, but as a friend not like she cared for Legolas. For the past year she had been trying so hard to forget her feelings, to block them out, but every time she saw those blue eyes, her heart just seemed to melt. Suddenly Arwen's rational side entered her head. No she could never bond with Legolas; she was to remain a widow the rest of her life. Arwen shook her head vigorously, "He may be dead, but it is my duty as his wife to remain a widow," Arwen bit her lip, "I would like you to leave Lego—" Arwen's mouth was muffled by Legolas's eager lips.

Xx

Legolas silently gasped, to his mute shock Arwen was kissing him back. The kiss was light and gentle at first, but become wilder and lustful filled with heated passion. Oh how long Legolas had wanted to do that, to feel Arwen, to touch her, to kiss her. So many times he had pulled himself away, stopped himself from thinking lustful thoughts. He sighed against her mouth, he felt her smile.

"Uncle Legolas!" Ithilwen's voice could barely be heard through the wall. Legolas smiled grimly and pulled back. Arwen beamed, "Go to her." Legolas nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I love you."

_1 month later._

Arwen shivered as Legolas's hand did laps around her giant stomach. His eyes went wide as he felt a kick against his hand. "What's wrong uncle Legolas." Ithilwen cried, looking worriedly up at the blond haired elf. Legolas smiled and grabbed her hand put it up against Arwen's bulging stomach. "If your quiet little one, you may feel your siblings kick." Ithilwen's eyes went wide in wonder.

"Uncle Legolas, will I get 2 sisters or 2 brothers?" Legolas chuckled, "So inquisitive little one, you may get either or a brother or a sister. You just have to wait and see." Ithilwen nodded happily and waited patiently her small hand gently touching her naneth's huge stomach.

She giggled, "I felt it!" Arwen smiled and stroked her daughters platinum hair. "Have you thought of any names little one?" Ithilwen smiled, showing her newly grown teeth, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ithilwen smiled and ran off coming back with a picture book. She handed the book to Arwen, "Uncle Legolas has been reading me this story, and it's about a good elf that stops naughty orcs."

Ithilwen pointed to the elfish character on the front of her book, "His name is Arandur. If one of the babies is a boy can he be called Arandur, pleaseeeee naneth?" Arwen shared a quick glance with Legolas and nodded, "Very well little one. You may have that name." Ithilwen squealed and jumped up and down excitedly before hugging her mum gently.

Legolas had never ever been happier. He had everything he had planned. Killing Aragorn was the best decision he had ever made. He grinned evilly to himself as he replayed Aragorn's death in his head. Ahh, sweet revenge.

**Note: Loving evil Legolas ^.^ I know Ithilwen seems very old for her age which is only like 1 and a half, BUT I did research and elflings are able to talk and walk at a very young age, definitely more capable the human babies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Once again I thank Melda the Elf for fantastic names. Arwen has the twins in next chapter ^.^ **


	7. Best ada in the world

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, Ithilwen anddd the twins I guess, Nothing else**

**Note: Hello, special thanks to everyone who reviewed (specially Melda the Elf) ^.^ Twinny's are coming, anddd Legolas wants Ithilwen to know that he is her real father. I need idea's for upcoming chappy's! Please write it in a review or pm me, it would be 100 percent appreciated! Having a major case of writers block -.- **

Legolas felt Ithilwen cringe in his lap as a scream echoed the hallway. He reassuringly stroked her silky blonde hair, letting it run between his fingers. "Uncle Legolas," Ithilwen's voice was barley a whisper. Legolas raised his eyebrows, "yes little one?" Ithilwen winced as a second scream entered the hallway. "I don't want a sibling anymore." Legolas smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the little blonde figure.

She buried her head into his chest, comforted by the smell of her favourite uncle. "Ithilwen, little one, this is not your fault. Naneth will be fine." Ithilwen whimpered and snuggled closer to her uncle. Legolas sighed, so much like himself when he was an elfling. He wished with all his heart Ithilwen knew that he was actually her father; it pained him every time she shrieked the word uncle. His mind darkened a bit; this is all Aragorn's fault.

If Aragorn was never around, things would be more than perfect, Aragorn may be dead but his influence is still here. Legolas snorted in disgust, filthy men. They ruin everything, their the reason for the misgivings of middle earth. Men were the reason for his own daughter not recognizing him, the reason he died inside every time she spoke fondly of her father. A cruel memory entered his head:

_Flashback:_

_Legolas found Ithilwen standing in front of a portrait of Aragorn. She looked up at him with bright eyes, "This was my ada, uncle."_

_Legolas nodded, hate welling up inside him._

"_Uncle, did you know ada?"_

"_Yes I did." Legolas replied tensely, a wave of contempt running through his body._

_Ithilwen looked up at the picture again, "Naneth says he was the hero of middle earth. He saved everyone, He stopped naughty orcs, just like the story you read me." Ithilwen smiled showing of her newly grown teeth, "I wish he was still here, Naneth said he loved me very much. I BET HE WAS THE BEST ADA IN THE WORLD." Ithilwen threw up her arms exaggerating the size of the world._

_Legolas forced a stiff smile to his lips, "I guess he was." _

_Ithilwen's smile brightened, "At least I still have you uncle." _

_The word uncle echoed his head, He bit back his unforgiving words and nodded rigidly. _

_Flashback over._

"Uncle?" Ithilwen's soft voice entered his head, Legolas smiled a bit dazed, "Yes?" Ithilwen looked at him and giggled, "Were you sleeping?" Legolas smirked, "Of course not!" Ithilwen pursed her lips and giggled again.

Abruptly her soft giggling stopped and a serious look came on to her face, "Uncle, please can we see naneth now?" Legolas grinned at her sudden serious look, her little face creased into a frown, "Please?" Legolas sighed, "We will check with grandpa Elrond." Ithilwen squealed and gave Legolas a huge hug. "Ok little one lets go."

Xx

Elrond sighed in relief and held a damp cloth to his daughters forehead. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "How are they ada?" Elrond glanced over at the cribs across the room, "Their doing great, what have you decided to name them?" Arwen closed her eyes tiredly, "I will call the boy Arandur." Elrond grinned and raised his eyebrows, "and the little girl?" Arwen bit her lip, Elrond waited patiently for her to respond, "I want to call her..." Arwen smiled, "Eleniel." Elrond nodded and pulled up Arwen's blanket, she fell asleep instantly.

Elrond blew out the candle and whispered a single sentence, "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín."

**Translation:**

**Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín: **May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

**Ada: **Dad

**Naneth: **Mum

**Translations for those who didn't know ^.^**

**Note: Sorry for shortness and not updating, as I said MAJOR! Case of writers block. I think it's over though. But, I need idea's pleaseeeeeee! Next chappy I'm thinking will be a few years later. Anyway, Review ^.^ **


End file.
